


Aliens And Ice Cream Parlours

by back_in_a_bit



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Texting, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_in_a_bit/pseuds/back_in_a_bit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karin tries to get Toushirou into a closet and Yuzu comes out of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens And Ice Cream Parlours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinusagitora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/gifts).



> So I saw [ this](http://back-in-a-bit.tumblr.com/post/142787365554/overheard-on-the-bus). And then this happened. And since Kogi is the queen of this ship, this one's for you, darling.
> 
> Vague references made to [ In The Closet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4404938).

Karin is texting (wheedling) Toushirou, trying to get him to come over for bank holiday weekend, when Yuzu makes a thoughtful noise from the other end of the sofa. Karin glances up, her thumbs still flying over the touchscreen keyboard as she tries to provide proper incentive for her boyfriend to visit. (We can make out in Ichi-nii's closet again~)

"What's up, Yuzu?"

Yuzu's reading one of those colourful magazines with glossy pages and too many exclamation marks, so Karin has no idea what could have actually incited her twin's interest. Unless Fumi Nikaido secretly actually is an alien. (Hey, if ghosts exist, why not aliens?) (And now she'll have to ask Toushirou otherwise this is gonna bug her forever she just knows).

"Did you know, statistically speaking, one in four people are gay?" Yuzu says. "That means at least one person in our group of friends is gay." She presses her finger to her cheek in the way all the boys at school are wild over. "I hope it's Ururu," she muses. "Ururu's cute."

Karin's eyebrows hit her hairline. Yuzu doesn't notice. She's staring into the distance, a slight, dreamy smile on her face. _This is it,_ Karin thinks dazedly. _This is my sister coming out of the closet._

A pause.

_I fucking knew it!_

Karin's phone vibrates with a jingle, startling both of them. Karin glances down, swiping open the new message. (Matsumoto: what did you say to taichou? he's bright red! <3)

"So, Ururu's cute, huh?" she drawls, tapping out a reply (You owe me ¥100. Send Toushirou over for the weekend and I'll tell you which bet I won). She looks up, smirking, in time to see Yuzu turn bright pink.

"That is - I mean, conventionally speaking - a lot of the boys think so." Yuzu splutters.

"Speaking of which, you two are going to break so many hearts when you get together," Karin cuts across Yuzu's incoherent denial, mock-thoughtfully tapping her chin.

"We are not going to-"

Karin's phone chimes (What did you tell Matsumoto?! She's kicking me out of my own office!). 

"Hey, let's go on a double-date when Toushirou comes over for the weekend!" 

_"Karin-chan!"_

Karin doesn't stop laughing, even when the throw pillow hits her square in the face.

(That weekend, four people meet up in front of the local ice cream parlour. Two are pink-faced, one looks mildly puzzled, and the fourth is cackling wildly. Ganju looks up from behind the counter and shudders. For a moment, that dark-haired girl really reminded him of his sister...)


End file.
